haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsuke Kita
|Kita Shinsuke}} is a third year wing spiker and the captain of Inarizaki High. Appearance Kita is of an average height with an athletic build. His hair is light gray in color with black tips at the ends. He also has dark eyes and thin eyebrows. Personality Kita has a very blunt way of speaking, similar to Ushijima, where he doesn't sugar-coat his words when voicing his opinion. Because of this, his teammates are often afraid to be on the receiving end of Kita's cold logic. Despite his outward demeanor, Kita cares a lot about his teammates. When Atsumu catches a cold, Kita tells Atsumu to go home to rest while also scolding Hitoshi Ginjima for praising Atsumu for not taking care of his health by continuing to practice. He gives Atsumu food and drink from a convenience store, with a note that tells him to have a proper meal and sleep for his cold. On the court, Kita does what needs to be done, and is confident in his skills. Not in a 'I'm the best' kind of confidence, but the type where he has faith that he will never screw up. He mentions that he does not feel nervous since there's no need for something you do routinely, including volleyball. Despite his stern way of speaking and bland expression, he ends up crying when he receives the captain's uniform. This surprises Suna, who thought of Kita to "be more of a robot type of guy". Kita has a very mature way of thinking, saying that he tends to agree more with adults than his underclassmen, and goes as far as to have a logical reason for feeling happy. He also states that he does not understand the reason for being nervous. Background When Kita was young, his grandmother told him that "There is always someone watching", where "someone" is referring to deities. However, Kita stated that he has never cared about doing things for the gods, but he did things such as minding his manners, cleaning, and maintaining good grades because, according to him, "repetition, perseverance, and diligence just feels good". He keeps a strict routine of these tasks without cutting any corners, which leads to Ōmimi to call it Kita's "ritual". It was revealed that Kita never owned the team jersey back in his middle school volleyball team and only participated in an official match for the first time during his third year in Inarizaki. As such, he cried tears of happiness when he received his jersey and named captain of the Inarizaki team. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Kita makes his first appearance with the rest of the Inarizaki team on day 2 of the Spring Interhigh Tournament. As the team captain, he is responsible for handling interviews and press coverage. He reveals to the interviewers that the team is in good condition and their ultimate goal is to win nationals. Despite being a captain, Kita is not a regular, which makes Aran the court captain. Kita does not play in the first set, but is substituted in during the second set when his team shows signs of instability. When he goes in, he reprimands his teammates, in particular Ginjima, for being overly rash in his plays. Kita proves himself to be a reliable backbone of the team when he saves many spikes from Karasuno, including one from ace Asahi, a synchronization attack, and a jump floater serve from pinch server Yamaguchi. His presence on the court helps Inarizaki regain their composure while preventing Karasuno from scoring in situations where they would have usually scored in. The Inarizaki coach comments that players like Atsumu, Suna and Aran are ones to bring despair upon their opponents while Kita is the one to ensure that despair lingers. In addition to strengthening defense, Kita's calming presence balances out the team's rashness. Kita is very aware of his teammates' habits including the twin's competitiveness, Ginjima's strong desire to score, and Suna's tendency to slack off when there's a huge lead. As such, he keeps a close eye on them to make sure everybody is functioning as well as they should be. With Kita's contribution, Inarizaki successfully wins the second set with a huge point gap. Kita stays out of most of the third set until the later half. He is once again substituted in to reinforce the team's defense and mental fortitude. As he steps onto the court, he reveals he is not fond of the team's motto "We don't need things like memories", because, to Kita, the road traveled is just as important as the road that runs forward. Kita can't understand players like the Miya twins or the oddball combo who can charge forward recklessly, but admits that he gets fired up when he see them at play. Despite not being a player who can change the tide of a game, Kita feels a strong sense of responsibility to watch over his teammates, and feels a similar connection to Daichi. As such, he questions Daichi's choice of joining in on the offense instead of covering for his teammates. He even shows slight sign of disapproval when Karasuno lost a point due to miscoordination when it could have been easily saved by a follow up. Meanwhile, Kita once again proves his reliability by receiving a powerful serve from Asahi and then covering for the twins when they miscoordinated a minus-tempo attack, an act that Daichi fails to do for his teammates. However, Kita seems to understand and fully respect Daichi once Daichi displays his determination to make a difference instead of taking a backseat. Afterwards, Kita is subbed out but continues to observe the match in detail for the rest of the match. He reveals that people used to ask him whether he feels bitter about not being a regular or having such talented juniors to boot. Instead of feeling any insecurity or jealousy, Kita is happy and proud to be able to play along these players, as he put it "I'm like a mortal who's stumbled upon a monster's banquet". After the team's loss, Kita reassures the twins that they didn't make a mistake with their last play. He also reveals that he is proud to be playing with his teammates, and wish that their time together could have been longer. Statistics Kita acts as defense specialist for Inarizaki. He is often substituted in when the team is losing their composure and stability in their plays. The Inarizaki coach has described Kita as a player who neither excels physically or technically, but can produce the same and reliable result during practice. Relationships Ojiro Aran Kita seems to be the closest to Aran, mostly like due to both being third years and captains. The two act casual around each other, and are seen walking home together after club activities. Kita is comfortable enough with Aran to share his thoughts and views. In return, Aran is one of the few people on the team to be able to talk to Kita on a equal standpoint. Inarizaki High School Most of the underclassmen are somewhat fearful of Kita due to his stern personality. They get unusally nervous around Kita and are quick to obey his commands. Despite that, all of them hold Kita in high regards. It seems that he's close with the third years, as many of them have been seen calling him by his given name. Trivia *Star sign: Cancer *Favorite food: Tofu Hamburger *Current Concern: “That my grandmother is already looking forward to my wedding.” *According to an extra in Volume 31, Kita dislikes static shocks. Hence, he tends to drape his uniform jacket over his shoulders instead of putting his arms through the sleeves. *Kita's name is derived from the Ezo Red Fox, also known as "キタキツネ " or 'kita'kitsune. *Kita is also implied to be very intelligent as he is one of the very few people to be in Class 7. Quotes * "I don't understand the point of being nervous." to Ojiro Aran, * "The kind of monsters who love volleyball day after day. We meet them, stand on the same court as them, and battle against them, with a net between us. I'm like a mortal who's stumbled upon a monster's banquet. Lucky me." to Inarizaki team, * "I wanted to be able to say "Aren't my teammates amazing?!" just that little bit longer." to Inarizaki Boys' Volleyball Club after their defeat to Karasuno, References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inarizaki High Volleyball Club Category:3rd Year Category:Wing Spikers Category:Captains